Final Questions
by Jakefromstatefarm6
Summary: When Olivia breaks up with Brian, Olivia catches up with an old 'friend'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my dog roxy, and the plot to this story**

Ok so I know these paragraphs before the story are always annoying, but please listen to this. So this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I'm having second doubts. Because what is you hate this one, or better yet hate ME, the feeling is actually destroying my appetite. Oh and please review tell me how you fell…Enjoy!

"Hey Liv, can we talk?", Cassidy asked Olivia, grabbing her arm. "Um, yea, can we talk in the locker room?", Liv said pointing to the empty room.

As they are walking to the locker room, Olivia starts to wonder what might Brian want. Is it serious? Did she do something that's wrong? When the two finally get to the locker room Olivia is in deep thought. "Olivia?" Brian says snapping his fingers. Unfortunately Brian isn't a good snapper."Benson, Olivia Benson", He shouts shaking her rapidly. " Oh Brian I'm so sorry, I was thinking about something," She says with a apologetic look on her face. Cassidy Starts to frown, he says "Babe, we have been dating for a while now, and I just wanted to say that I love you with my heart and soul. And I'm not the most romantic or open guy so this sounds weird coming out of my mouth. And I know that you're still in love with Elliot that's why I'm willing to wait, for you", Cassidy says trying not to cry.

"Brian, I love you more than anything, but I will not sit here and hear this false accusations! I can't believe you think I'm still in love with Elliot, or that I even loved him. Our relationship was professional. The bastard left after twelve years of partnership and didn't say goodbye, and you think I would be in love with him after that?!", Olivia tells Brian switching tones the further she keeps talking.

"Liv, Why are you always in denial? Why can't someone else be right for a change?I am just trying to help you-" Olivia interrupts him,"What?!Put words into my mouth, control me like a damn puppet, I've had it I can't take this anymore, NO, I can't take you anymore! Goodbye", she says closing the locker room door behind her.

When she turns around everyone in 1-6 precinct is staring at her. Cragen sees what goes on and walks out of his office and Shouts, "Benson, Rollins, Amaro, Tutuola! We have a 2-75 at Times Square, I need Fin to go with Amaro, and Liv to go with Amanda."

"What do we have on the victim" Olivia asks the cop. "Well not much, Detective, a group of friends found her lying here early this morning, but fell free to look around" the cop says walking over to her police car. Just then Olivia spots a card poking out of the girl's jacket pocket. Olivia bends down to picks it up. She sees the name on the card.

"Amanda we need to go see an old friend of mine." Benson says hurrying to the car.

"Olivia?", the blonde woman says in confusion. "Hey Kathy, is Elliot home?"

**Ok! I know that chapter was short but give me a chance. I have spring break so I can update around Friday. Next week please give my story a chance! I know I'm a bad writer but don't give up on me! And Review**


	2. Starting over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot of this story. Ok enjoy!**

Kathy looks at Olivia in disbelief, "He didn't tell you, did he?". "What do you mean?", Kathy looks at Olivia then back at Amanda "Well Elliot and I divorced a few months ago, but I can give you his new cellphone number and his address," Kathy says while going to grab a pen and paper from her living room.

Olivia was relieved the two had gotten a divorce, she never really liked Kathy because she was so needy. Also because she always thought Elliot was having an affair because he came home so late.

Once Kathy came back she gave Liv a piece of paper, Olivia and Amanda thanked her and walked to the car.

"So how are we going to play this?"Amanda says while starting the car.

"Well normally I would say how we normally do this but, maybe you should go first, or better yet I should stay in the car and you-" Amanda interrupts her, "Hold up! You're scared! Olivia Benson, badass detective afraid of seeing her old partner".

"If anything he should be scared that I might kick his ass, Amanda you're going to wait outside, I'm going to get him, and there's nothing you can do about it"

"That's good that we have a plan because that's his apartment duplex and I know you're not going alone," Amanda had a slight smirk on her face as Olivia rolls her eyes. The two detectives walk into the modern duplex and right to the elevator.

"Apartment 4b, this is the one", Olivia says as her heart beats rapidly. "Olivia calm down it's going to be ok, just walk in with total confidence, the same way you walk into the interrogation room that makes all the male perps melt," Amanda tells her while putting her professional face on.

Ok I can do it, Olivia thought as she knocked on the door. She watches as Amanda knocks on the door. A very muscular man with dark blue eyes opens the door.

"Hello are you Elliot Stabler?" Olivia asks him playing dumb. A small chuckle releases from his mouth,"Liv what a pleasant surprise", he replies while summoning them in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stabler, only my friends call me that. Please use my professional names Detective Benson or Just Olivia is fine" , when she said that a little part inside him broke, it was called his heart.

"Ok Detective Benson, and you must be Detective -" Amanda interrupts him,"Rollins, Mr. Stabler we aren't here for social hour we need to ask a few questions". "Go ahead", he replies while staring at Olivia.

He was lost in her dark brown eyes, which slipped him into his own little world. Olivia and Elliot are the only two people in the precinct. It is raining heavily, Captain Cragen had let everyone off early. But as usual the two stayed late to work on their case. Elliot is over at his desk filing out paper work until, Olivia walks over and sits on top of his desk.

"Can I help you?", Elliot questions her.

"Why are you still here?" Olivia replies.

"I'm doing my paperwork", Elliot answers. Olivia glances at the paper to find out there is no paperwork he was just scribbling their name all over the blank sheet of paper. Olivia's expression causes Elliot's face to turn red. He crumples the paper and tosses it in the trash can. Looking for his jacket, Olivia grabs his arm and pulls herself close to him-

"For the last time, Wake up", Olivia says smacking Elliot across the face. He falls to the ground with a red hand print stinging his face."Olivia can you please stop assaulting our leads, that's the third time today, i think you should wait in the car", Amanda helping Elliot of the ground.

"Actually, Olivia I need you to stay." Amanda stands there for a few seconds in confusion.

Didn't this woman just assault him, and he wants her to stay?! Well she obviously wants to claw his eyeballs out. He wants her to do more than stay. And I just don't want to be apart of this I think the best thing to do is to leave them alone.

"Ok I'm just going to wait outside, Olivia take your time", as Amanda leaves Elliot moves closer to the woman in front of him. She doesn't back away she just stands there and watches the blue eyes staring at her.

"Olivia I need to talk to you."

"I can't just sit here and talk with you like everythings the way they were a year ago. I just can't do it," Olivia states, holding the tears back.

"Olivia, just listen to me. I'm not going to put you through anymore pain, I promise"

Olivia nods.  
"I just want to apologize, for everything I've done to you. When I shot Jenna, I realized that I needed help, I didn't want anyone to see me like that even you-"  
"It wasn't your fault Jenna was emotionally unstable, she might have killed even more people if you hadn't stopped her", Olivia's body starts to shake. Elliot sits her down on the couch behind her, he sits next to her.  
"Olivia, Olivia it's okay, it's okay. Shh I'm here", Elliot says holding on to Olivia tightly  
"Elliot, I'm fine, I just get flashbacks at time to times", Elliot doesn't release his grip on her.  
"What kind of flashbacks?"  
"Everything that's happened in the past fourteen years. From my mother dying to breaking up with Brian-"  
"Brian, who?!", he questions her.  
"So, I need to get back to the precinct, you're still our primary lead, so you should stop by",  
Elliot releases her and watches her walk out the door.  
"Brian? Brian Fields? Brian Anderson? Well I'm sure it isn't Brian Cassidy, Liv would never do that to me", he says to himself grabbing an ice pack.  
Outside Elliot's apartment building, Olivia is searching for Amanda. She decides to give her a call:  
"Amanda, where the hell are you?!"  
"I'm at the precinct, where are you?" Amanda replies calmly.  
"Outside of Elliot's apartment building looking for you. Come pick me up!"Olivia says with an irritated tone.  
"I'm working ask Elliot to drop you off. Wink, wink!"and with that Amanda hangs up.  
"That bitch, is she trying to get him killed?" Olivia questions. Olivia walks to the  
elevators.  
She knocks on the door three times. He doesn't answer but she hears Elliot talking to someone:  
"Kathy, what's your problem?"  
"Number one nothing's going on, number two it was professional, number three it's none of your business, number four this is the reason we divorced you're always thought Olivia and I were having an affair, just leave her alone ok? Kathy I have to go someone's at the door", Olivia wishes she didn't hear that.  
"Hey Olivia, what's up?"Elliot asks.  
"Guess you thought I was coming to have an affair, well guess again I need a ride to the precinct", Elliot tries not to laugh.  
"Ok, I'll go get my keys"Elliot says grabbing his keys off the kitchen table.  
"Thanks for the ride, um can you come inside?" Olivia says stepping out of the car.  
"Sure, I just need to park my car", Elliot replies.  
After Elliot parks his car, he walks into the precinct. Olivia is waiting for him by the elevator.  
"You ready?" Olivia says taking his hand.  
"I'll tell you when we get there", Elliot answers putting a smile on Olivia's face.

**Ok. Sorry it took so long my mom took my iPad away and I got sick, and I had to clean my room. Yea I had a lot of setbacks.  
But happy Easter!  
Or if you don't celebrate Easter, HAPPY TUBE SOCKS DAY?!**


End file.
